Wie angelt man sich einen Zaubertränkemeister?
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: FERTIG! Slash! Die Zeit: Band 2 Das Pairing: SSGL mein Geisteszustand: bedenklich...
1. Valentinstag

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern   
J. K. Rowling.  
  
Pairing:  
SS/GL – ja, ich weiss... aber ich kann euch trösten, bei mir ist noch keine Sicherung   
durchgebrannt. Ich bin nur vor einiger Zeit in einem englischen HP-Fanfic-Archiv   
gelandet, wo mich die Stories von „seeker" nicht mehr losgelassen haben. Wer meine   
anderen Fics kennt, hat vielleicht schon gemerkt, dass mich der liebe Gilderoy einfach   
nicht mehr loslässt. Warum? Wie sagte schon Shakespeares Julia: „Romeo, Romeo,   
warum denn ausgerechnet Romeo..." – Keine Ahnung!  
  
Summary:  
Wir befinden uns in Band 2, genauer gesagt in der Zeit zwischen Valentinstag und   
Gilderoys verpfuschtem Gedächtniszauber. Unser geliebter Severus erliegt durch   
unglückliche Umstände den Reizen unseres unfähigen Gildys, wobei er feststellt, dass es   
durchaus Bereiche gibt, in denen der DADA-Lehrer sehr begabt ist. Genug der Vorrede –   
gebt Euren Verstand und die Logik bitte am Eingang ab, denn dieses Machwerk hat   
keins von beiden!  
***********************************************  
Wie angelt man sich einen Zaubertränkemeister?  
  
Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee  
***********************************************  
  
Severus Snape betrat in übelster Laune das Lehrerzimmer. Wenn Dumbledore nur nicht   
diesen Lockhart eingestellt hätte! Das Lehrerzimmer war glücklicherweise leer und er   
war allein. Immer noch vor Zorn brodelnd liess er sich in seinen bevorzugten Sessel   
fallen.  
Valentinstag! Was für eine bescheuerte Muggel-Idee!  
Nicht genug damit, dass in seinem Kaffee herzförmiges Konfetti geschwommen hatte –   
Nein! Dieser geistige Rohrkrepierer Lockhart hatte auch noch diese völlig inakzeptablen   
Zwerge als Liebesboten auf die Schule losgelassen. Immerhin hatte sein Blick beim   
Frühstück wohl ausgereicht um diese Idiotie von seinem Unterricht fernzuhalten.  
Zumindest fast.  
Wie jeden Tag hatte er während seines Unterrichts einige Photographien von   
hohlköpfigen Schülerinnen konfisziert, die allesamt Gilderoy Lockhart in seiner ganzen   
Herrlichkeit zeigten.  
Snape grinste hämisch. Die Ravenclaw-Siebtklässlerin hatte heute fast geweint, als er ihr   
dieses dämliche Photo abgenommen hatte. Er wunderte sich immer noch über die   
Dummheit der Schüler im Allgemeinen (jeder wusste vom ersten Schultag an, dass in   
seinem Unterricht keinerlei Ablenkung geduldet wurde) und über die Dummheit des   
weiblichen Geschlechts im Besonderen (was war an diesem geistigen Tiefflieger nur so   
besonders, dass ihn ausnahmslos jede Schülerin anschmachtete?).  
Aus den Falten seiner Robe zog er das konfiszierte Lockhart-Portrait und betrachtete es   
wütend und verächtlich zugleich.  
  
Wirklich – Gilderoy Lockhart in seiner ganzen Herrlichkeit! Es war ein unbewegtes   
Photo, aber dafür war es in Farbe und brachte somit das wehende Blondhaar, die   
strahlend blauen Augen und den aquamarinblauen Umhang voll zur Geltung. Snape   
war so in die Betrachtung dieser Ungeheuerlichkeit versunken, dass er nicht merkte, wie   
eine weitere Person den Raum betrat.  
„Oh, Severus, was haben Sie denn da?" tschirpte es plötzlich hinter ihm und zu seinem   
Ärger fühlte sich Snape wie ein ertappter Schüler. Er versuchte, das Photo wieder in   
seiner Robe verschwinden zu lassen, doch Lockhart (denn kein anderer war es, der den   
Raum betreten hatte), immer noch in seiner rosafarbenen Valentinsrobe gekleidet, war   
schneller und hatte das Photo mit einer raschen Bewegung an sich gebracht.  
Sein Blick huschte zwischen seinem Abbild und Snape hin und her, während ein   
strahlendes Lächeln sein Gesicht erhellte.  
„Aber Severus... ich hatte ja keine Ahnung", säuselte Lockhart.  
Snape riss entsetzt die Augen auf.  
„Das gehört nicht mir", rechtfertigte er sich hastig. „Das habe ich einer Schülerin   
abgenommen."  
„Aber warum nur?" fragte Lockhart unschuldig. „Wenn Sie ein eigenes Bild haben   
wollen, hätten Sie mich nur fragen müssen."  
Snape rang gleichermassen nach Worten und nach Luft.  
„Dabei ist dieses Bild gar nicht mal so gut. Ich werde Ihnen in den nächsten Tagen   
Einige vorbeibringen, die mir wesentlich mehr gerecht werden."  
„Das ist absolut nicht notwendig, Lockhart", knurrte Snape gefährlich leise, kaum dass   
er seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.  
„Ach, das mache ich doch gerne, Severus. Das macht mir überhaupt keine Mühe",   
sagte Lockhart im Vollgefühl seiner Grosszügigkeit und entschwebte.  
Snape sah ihm zornbebend nach und knirschte leise mit den Zähnen.  
  
***********************************************  
So. Fürs Erste soll's das gewesen sein. Allzulang wird die Story allerdings nicht werden,   
dazu ist es einfach zu abstrus (schönes Wort, gell?). 


	2. das Photo

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern   
J. K. Rowling.  
  
Ihr seid ja echt meschugge! So viele Reviews für so ein armseliges Kapitel!  
Und: Mein Gott! Ich bin nicht alleine mit meiner kranken Phantasie... (ist das jetzt gut   
oder schlecht? *grübel* *schulternzuck* Auch egal!  
Heissen Dank an:  
sympathex, Evil*Twin, BlaueFeder, Alanis, tentakula, LastUnicorn, Severin, Natascha und   
Maxine.  
Okay, ihr habt darum gebettelt – ihr sollt es kriegen! Das zweite Kapitel!  
  
Ich hätte vielleicht noch erwähnen sollen, dass ich mich bei Gilderoy eher an die   
Buchbeschreibung als an Kenneth Aussehen halte (obwohl er in der Rolle absolut   
göttlich war) – also: lange, blonde Haare und Umhänge in allen Blau-, Grün- und   
Violett-Schattierungen...  
  
***********************************************  
Wie angelt man sich einen Zaubertränkemeister?  
  
Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee  
***********************************************  
  
Snape fiel es überraschend schwer über sein unfreiwilliges Zusammentreffen mit   
Lockhart hinweg zu kommen. Zum Einen, weil dieser magische Dünnbrettbohrer   
seitdem keine Gelegenheit ausliess, um Snape ganz zufällig über den Weg zu laufen.   
Wenn er sich wenigstens damit begnügt hätte, dann hätte Snape es vielleicht noch   
verkraftet. Aber das eindeutig zweideutige Zwinkern, welches in Lockharts Augen bei   
Snapes Anblick auftauchte, ging eindeutig über die Kräfte des Zaubertränkemeisters.  
  
Zum Anderen beschlich Snape jedes Mal ein flaues Gefühl, wenn er sich ausmalte, wie   
wohl die Schule reagieren würde, wenn Lockhart ausplaudern würde, dass Snape zu   
seinen treuen Fans zählte – natürlich in völliger Verkennung der Wahrheit!  
Doch die Tage vergingen und weder seine Kollegen noch seine Schüler ergingen sich   
hinter seinem Rücken in Spekulationen. Snape war fast geneigt aufzuatmen und diese   
ganze Episode zu vergessen, wenn da nicht immer noch Lockharts Zwinkern in seinen   
azurblauen Augen gewesen wäre...  
Azurblau? Moment!  
Wann hatte er angefangen, sich über Lockharts Augenfarbe Gedanken zu machen?   
Oder über seine glänzenden, blonden Haare, oder über seine Eleganz und...  
Stop!  
Das war nicht gut! Das war definitiv gar nicht gut! Und auf gar keinen Fall hatte es   
etwas mit diesem dämlichen Traum zu tun, den er seit einigen Nächten mit schöner   
Regelmässigkeit träumte. Ein Traum, in dem Snape endlich die Gelegenheit bekam,   
Gilderoys loses Mundwerk zu stopfen, mit seinem grossen, heissen, harten...  
Nein!  
Das hatte damit ganz sicher nichts zu tun! Das wäre ja noch schöner!  
  
Fünf Tage und vier feuchte Nächte waren vergangen, als Lockhart den   
Zaubertränkelehrer in einer kurzen Pause zwischen zwei Unterrichtsstunden in seinem   
Klassenzimmer überraschte.  
Snape versuchte, ihn mit einem eiskalten Blick zu vertreiben, der bislang noch jeden   
Schüler zur Räson gebracht hatte. Doch Lockhart schien – zu Snapes grossem Verdruss –   
gegen derartige Blicke resistent zu sein.  
„Hallo Severus!" jubelte Lockhart überschwänglich. „Funkeln Sie mich nicht so böse an   
– ich weiss, Sie haben sicher geglaubt, ich hätte mein Versprechen vergessen." Lockhart   
lächelte strahlend und Snape fühlte, wie ihm vor Zorn die Röte in die Wangen stieg.  
Wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch nur so dämlich sein und alles – aber auch schon alles   
missverstehen?  
Snape starrte weiter grimmig, doch Lockhart fuhr unbeeindruckt fort.  
„Ich gebe ja zu, dass ich mir ein wenig Zeit gelassen habe, aber es sollte ja schliesslich   
etwas Besonderes sein und ich habe mir mit der Auswahl so viel Mühe gegeben."  
Er lächelte strahlend und hielt Snape einen verschlossenen Umschlag hin. Snape   
unternahm jedoch keine Anstalten, diesen Umschlag auch zu ergreifen und versuchte   
stattdessen Lockhart, Lockharts Geschwätz und Lockharts Umschlag zu ignorieren, was   
ihm – wegen Lockharts Penetranz – nur sehr unvollkommen gelang.  
„Wollen Sie nicht wenigstens mal einen Blick darauf werfen?" säuselte Lockhart gerade   
und schwenkte den Umschlag vor Snapes Gesicht hin und her. „Ich habe es sogar für   
Sie signiert – und ich habe ein kleines Extra dazugegeben. Es ist ein einfacher Zauber,   
aber sehr effektvoll. Soll ich Ihnen vielleicht einen Tipp geben?"  
„Nein!" brüllte Snape, am Ende seiner Nervenkraft.  
„Ach, das verstehe ich sehr gut. Nun, ich wäre sicher der Letzte, der Ihnen diesen   
kleinen Spass verderben würde und ein so erfahrener Zauberer wie Sie kommt sicher   
schnell hinter diesen kleinen Trick."  
Es gefiel Snape nicht, wie Lockhart das Wort ‚erfahren' betont hatte und seine Augen   
verengten sich kurz zu Schlitzen.  
Doch in diesem Moment fing die nächste Stunde an und die ersten Schüler betraten den   
Unterrichtsraum. Natürlich Gryffindor/Slytherin Zweitklässler! Die ersten neugierigen   
Blicke gingen schon zwischen ihm und Lockhart hin und her, das erste Getuschel setzte   
ein und die Worte ‚Umschlag' und ‚was da wohl drin ist' schlugen an sein Ohr.  
Er musste Lockhart so schnell wie möglich loswerden! Und dazu gab es nur einen Weg.  
„Geben Sie schon her!" stiess Snape gereizt hervor und entriss Lockhart den ominösen   
Umschlag.  
„Oh, bitte", frohlockte Lockhart und verliess mit sacht wehender, smaragdgrüner Robe   
den Kerker.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Am selben Abend sass Snape in seinem Zimmer und betrachtete den Umschlag mit einer   
seltsamen Mischung aus Verachtung und Neugier. Die Neugier siegte schliesslich, er   
öffnete den Umschlag und entnahm ihm ein Photo von Lockhart.  
Snape grinste verächtlich.  
Lockhart war wirklich der geborene Selbstdarsteller.  
Es musste sehr teuer gewesen sein, denn ausser dass es sehr gross und in Farbe war,   
bewegte es sich auch noch. Zu Snapes grossem Missvergnügen schien die einzige   
Bewegung allerdings aus einem anzüglichen Lächeln und Winken zu bestehen. Lockhart   
war darauf in ganzer Grösse zu sehen, herrlich gewandet in einen schimmernden   
violetten Umhang und säuberlich ondulierter Frisur. In einer Ecke prangte seine   
schwungvoll-verschnörkelte Unterschrift.  
„Und wenn schon", brummte Snape schlechtgelaunt. Doch anstatt das Bild sofort in   
den Papierkorb zu werfen, betrachtete er es weiter und zerbrach sich den Kopf über den   
‚kleinen Trick' den Lockhart erwähnt hatte.  
Dann riss er sich wieder zusammen.  
Lockhart und Zaubern! Ha! Das allein war schon ein Widerspruch in sich.  
„Du kannst dir doch nicht mal allein die Schuhe zubinden", fauchte er das Photo an,   
woraufhin sich der Photo-Lockhart bückte, an seinen Schuhen herumnestelte und   
wieder aufstand.  
Snape schnappte perplex nach Luft.  
War das etwa dieser ‚kleine Trick'? Regierte dieses Bild wirklich auf Befehle?  
Er beschloss, einen Versuch zu wagen.  
„Hüpfe einmal im Kreis", flüsterte er dem Photo zu und wieder gehorchte der Photo-  
Lockhart.  
Dieses verdammte Bild reagiert auf Befehle!  
Das barg ungeahnte Möglichkeiten...  
Snape fühlte, wie ihm das Blut nicht nur in die Wangen, sondern auch in ein wesentlich   
zentraleres Körperteil schoss.  
  
***********************************************  
Mal schauen, wann mich meine „kranke" Muse wieder küsst... 


	3. die Entdeckung

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern   
J. K. Rowling.  
  
Ich kann's immer noch nicht fassen! Ich bin nicht die Einzige hier, bei der die Fantasie   
aus Mangel an Kühlwasser etwas überhitzt ist. *froi* *doppelfroi*  
  
Mein inniger Dank gilt vor allem:  
@Alex – ein deutscher Labyrinth-Fan? Wow! In freier Wildbahn ist so was äusserst selten   
anzutreffen *singt* „I'll paint you mornings of gold..."  
@ten – das Foto würde ich dir glatt streitig machen *gg* und *teneintaschentuchreich*   
(für den sabber) – Kind, wie siehst du nur wieder aus *kicher* - ja, meine kranke muse   
hat mich zwischenzeitlich zu Kapitel 2 von „Blutbuche" verführt... oder wusstest du das   
vielleicht schon????  
@Alanis – Musen-Gewerkschaft? *lol* Was es alles gibt...  
@Shelley – ja, das Problem mit der Arbeit kenne ich...  
  
...und natürlich auch:  
Salia, Natascha, Evil*Twin, Nikki, Severin, Reptils, Morgaine13 und Maxine und allen   
anderen, die wissen wollten, wie das jetzt mit dem Photo weitergeht – hier ist die   
ultimative Antwort auf alle Fragen…  
***********************************************  
Wie angelt man sich einen Zaubertränkemeister?  
  
Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee  
***********************************************  
  
In den folgenden Wochen war Snape mit zweierlei beschäftigt – zum Einen, dem echten   
Lockhart aus dem Weg zu gehen und zum Anderen, heraus zu finden, wo die Grenzen   
des Photo-Lockharts lagen.  
Das Erste gelang ihm überraschend gut, denn ausser bei den gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten   
in der grossen Halle und den Lehrerbesprechungen sah er Lockhart plötzlich so gut wie   
nie. Und mit dessen gelegentlichem fragend-wissenden Lächeln konnte er ganz gut   
leben.  
  
Der Photo-Lockhart – der Einfachheit halber nannte ihn Snape bei sich ‚Gilderoy' um ihn   
vom echten Lockhart zu unterscheiden – Gilderoy also... stellte ihn da vor eine   
wesentlich schwerere Prüfung. Snape verbrachte fast seine ganze freie Zeit damit,   
heraus zu bekommen, wie verdorben Lockhart – nein, Gilderoy wirklich war. Warum er   
das tat?  
Ein vager Plan, wie er mit diesem Photo seinen unfähigen Kollegen blamieren konnte –   
und zwar bis auf die Knochen – formte sich in Snapes Hirn, doch leider kam er mit   
seiner Planung nie sehr weit, denn jedes Mal wenn er sich mit Gilderoy beschäftigte,   
floh ihn jeder vernünftige Gedanke.  
  
Nach mehreren Wochen hatte er endlich herausgefunden, wozu Gilderoy fähig war.   
Erregung durchflutete Snape – die natürlich nur von seinem Triumph herrührte – als er   
Gilderoy eines Abends den Befehl gab, ihm ‚alles zu zeigen'.  
Snape sass an seinem Schreibtisch und betrachtete das Bild – welches er an einen   
Bücherstapel gelehnt hatte – mit Spannung. Und tatsächlich!  
Gilderoy lächelte ihm verführerisch zu und fing langsam an, seine Robe auszuziehen.   
Darunter trug er ein zart-fliederfarbenes Hemd mit Stehkragen und eine dunkelviolette   
Samthose. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung streifte er sich die Schuhe von den Füssen   
und Snape konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Gilderoy keine Socken trug und seine   
Füsse genauso feingliedrig waren, wie seine Hände. Seine Hände, die erst mit einer   
lasziven Bewegung durch diese goldenen Locken fuhren, bevor sie sich seiner Hose   
näherten. Snape knurrte, als Gilderoy lediglich sein Hemd aus der Hose zog, welches   
nun lose herunter hing und dadurch die interessantesten Körperteile verdeckte. Jetzt   
leckte sich Gilderoy sinnlich über seine ohnehin schon feuchten Lippen und warf Snape   
einen schmachtenden Blick aus halbgesenkten Wimpern zu. Dann endlich fing er an,   
sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Doch nach der Hälfte der Knöpfe hörte dieser Bastard einfach   
auf. Snape unterdrückte einen leisen Fluch und griff sich kurz zwischen die Beine um   
seine Erektion – seit wann hatte er die eigentlich und warum? – bequemer zurecht zu   
legen und vergass dann leider, die Hand wieder weg zu nehmen.  
In der Zwischenzeit hatte Gilderoy damit begonnen, mit seinen Nippeln zu spielen und   
Snape fragte sich, seit wann es in seinem Büro so verdammt heiss war. Geistesabwesend   
machte er Gilderoys streichelnde, zupfende und reibende Bewegungen mit der Hand,   
die immer noch auf seiner Schwellung lag, automatisch mit. Gilderoy liess nun von   
diesem erregenden Spiel ab und führte seine Hände wieder zurück an seine Hose.  
Snape stöhnte verhalten und tat es Gilderoy gleich, der seine Hose öffnete und mit   
beiden Händen hinein fuhr. Gilderoys Augen schlossen sich geniesserisch und Snape   
verrieb mit träumerischem Gesichtsausdruck und keuchendem Atem die erste   
Feuchtigkeit auf der Spitze seines schwellenden Schaftes.  
Mittlerweile hatte Gilderoy sich seiner Hose entledigt und bewegte seine Hände sinnlich   
über seine Körpermitte, die immer noch durch das Hemd verdeckt wurde. Langsam   
umfassten diese feingliedrigen Finger eine beachtliche Erektion, welche – zu Snapes   
grosser Frustration – nie wirklich zu sehen war, sondern immer von diesem verdammten   
Hemd verdeckt, verborgen und umschlossen wurde. Doch wieder ahmte Snape   
Gilderoys immer schneller werdende Bewegungen nach, bis er es nicht mehr   
hinauszögern konnte und einfach kommen musste. Ein, zwei letzte Stösse in seine   
enggeschlossene Hand, ein Schauder, der seinen ganzen Körper umfasste, dann eine   
dunkle Woge der Ekstase, die ihn überrollte, ein heiserer Schrei der Lust und   
Befriedigung mischte und dann dieses wundervoll matte Gefühl der Sättigung und   
Zufriedenheit, welches ihn langsam durchpulste, während er von den Höhen seines   
Orgasmus wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückfand.  
  
Als sein Gehirn wieder seine reguläre Arbeit aufnahm, starrte er entsetzt an sich   
hinunter und dann auf das Bild. Gilderoy war wieder komplett bekleidet und lächelte ihn   
zweideutig an, während er ihm scherzhaft mit dem Zeigefinger drohte.  
Oh.Mein.Gott.  
Was um alles in der Welt war nur in ihn gefahren? Wie hatte er nur an dieser ekelhaften   
Zurschaustellung Gefallen finden können und dann auch gleich noch so viel, dass...   
Snape schloss angewidert die Augen und hastete wie gehetzt in seine Badezimmer um   
die Spuren seiner Schande zu tilgen. Als er wieder zurückkam, hatte er sich wieder   
soweit in der Gewalt, dass er – ohne einen weiteren Blick auf Gilderoy zu verschwenden   
– das Bild zwischen die Seiten eines Buches schob, wo er es nicht mehr sehen musste   
und wo es keinen Schaden mehr anrichten konnte.  
Niemand durfte davon etwas erfahren!  
Leider blieb das Bild nicht sehr lange zwischen diesen zwei Buchdeckeln. Denn schon   
zwei Tage später holte Snape es wieder hervor und betrachtete es nachdenklich. Es   
musste eine Erklärung für sein völlig widersinniges Verhalten geben. Und er beschloss –   
natürlich nur aus akademischer Neugier – heraus zu finden, was ihn dabei so erregt   
hatte und warum. Er war sich sicher, dass er den billigen Reizen dieses lächerlichen   
Gilderoys jederzeit würde widerstehen können. Das letzte Mal war er sicher nur   
übermüdet oder überarbeitet gewesen.  
  
Es ist unnötig, die folgende halbe Stunde zu beschreiben. Der geschätzte Leser, möge   
sich mit der Versicherung zufrieden geben, dass Snapes Geist wiederum gegen Snapes   
Körper um den Preis eines aussergewöhnlich befriedigenden Höhepunktes verloren   
hatte. Es ist auch absolut unnötig, darauf hin zu weisen, dass unser geliebter   
Zaubertränkelehrer über sein neuerliches Versagen so frustriert und entsetzt war, dass er   
seine Standhaftigkeit in den nächsten zwei Wochen fast täglich auf die Probe stellte. Es   
ist wiederum unnötig zu erwähnen, dass er jedes Mal gegen Gilderoys provozierende   
Schamlosigkeit verlor.  
Diese äusserst unangenehmen Erlebnisse und die Tatsache, dass Gilderoy sich standhaft   
weigerte, Snape einen Blick auf seine unbedeckte Erektion zu gewähren, führten dazu,   
dass Snape während der Mahlzeiten immer öfter mit fiebrigen Augen Lockharts Blick   
suchte – was diesem natürlich nicht verborgen blieb...  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Na, krank genug? Jetzt reviewt mal so kräftig wie bisher – umso schneller und kränker   
geht's weiter... denn das war noch lange nicht alles *irre kicher*!!!! 


	4. der Brief

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir,   
sondern J. K. Rowling.  
  
Freunde des schlechten Geschmacks – ich mache meine Drohung war! Hier ist das   
nächste Kapitel meiner unsäglichen Enthüllungs-Story!  
  
Doch zuerst:  
Die Danksagungen!  
  
Mein immerwährender Dank geht an Evil*Twin, Severin, tentakula, Turrican, Maxine,   
Salia, Crisbella und Khair – dafür, dass sie bis jetzt durchgehalten haben.  
  
@Khair – was Schlechtes gegessen? Nein, eher was Gutes getrunken (*kicher* -   
sorry – Insider-Witz...)  
  
Ach ja – Mädels – Bestellungen für „solche" Fotos können leider nicht angenommen   
werden. Damit würden wir doch glatt gegen die guten Sitten verstossen und das   
wollen wir doch nicht, oder ;-)  
  
***********************************************  
Wie angelt man sich einen Zaubertränkemeister?  
  
Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee  
***********************************************  
  
Und so kam es, wie es kommen musste!  
Eines Abends – es war ein Freitag - als Snape während des Essens wieder mal die   
Herrschaft über seine Blicke verlor und sie ungehemmt über Lockharts azurgrüne   
Robe glitten, landete eine Eule direkt vor Snape auf dem Lehrertisch.  
Fast alle Augen in der grossen Halle waren auf Snape, die Eule und den Brief, den   
sie im Schnabel trug gerichtet und alles wunderte sich, warum dieser Brief nicht mit   
der üblichen Morgenpost ausgetragen worden war.  
Snape starrte eisig in die Menge und die Schüler wandten sich wieder mit   
vermehrtem Interesse ihrem Teller zu und sandten höchstens noch ein paar   
verschämt-neugierige Blicke zum Lehrertisch. Dann nahm Snape der Eule den Brief   
ab und öffnete ihn ohne besonderen Eifer.  
Sicher nur ein Mahnschreiben seines Krötenzungenhändlers – der Kerl hatte seine   
Buchhaltung einfach nicht im Griff... doch kaum war sein Blick auf die kunstvoll   
verschnörkelten Initialen gefallen, mit denen der Brief signiert worden war, vertiefte er   
sich mit neu erwachter Intensität dem Inhalt des Schreibens.  
  
#Lieber Severus,  
  
ich nehme an, dass dir inzwischen aufgefallen sein dürfte, welche speziellen   
Fähigkeiten meiner Fotografie innewohnen. Auch ihre Grenzen dürften dir   
mittlerweile hinreichend bekannt sein.  
Falls du mehr von mir sehen willst, als nur mein preisgekröntes Lächeln (fünfmaliger   
Gewinner des Charmanstestes-Lächeln-Preises der Hexenwoche), dann sei am   
Sonntag morgen um 6 Uhr vor dem Spiegel im dritten Stock. Das Passwort lautet:   
„Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand – wer ist der Schönste im ganzen Land"  
  
GL#  
Snape bemerkte mit Entsetzen, dass seine Hand angefangen hatte zu zittern. Er   
faltete eilends den Brief zusammen und verbarg ihn in seiner Robe, bevor jemand   
anders etwas auffallen würde. Sein Blick wanderte automatisch zu Lockharts Platz   
hinüber. Wie konnte dieses halbseidene Lehrersurrogat es wagen ihm derartige   
Briefe zu schreiben und dann auch noch die Frechheit besitzen ihm derart anzüglich   
zu zuzwinkern! Denn das war es, was Lockhart tat. Er zwinkerte Snape quer über   
den Lehrertisch hinweg zu, so dass es die ganze verdammte Schule sehen konnte   
und Snape konnte ihn nur mit zornrotem Gesicht anstarren und wütend die Hände   
unter dem Tisch zu Fäusten ballen.  
Lockhart sollte lieber anfangen zu beten, dass er ihm nie allein in einem der dunklen   
Flure Hogwarts über den Weg lief...  
+++++++  
  
Samstag stürzte Snape sich in seine Arbeit – soll heissen: er korrigierte Aufsätze um   
nicht über Lockharts Brief nachzudenken.  
Natürlich dachte er trotzdem daran und zwar den lieben langen Tag, von morgens bis   
abends!  
Selbstverständlich wusste er, von welchem Spiegel in diesem Brief die Rede   
gewesen war – es war schliesslich der einzige Spiegel im ganzen dritten Stock und   
er hing in einer Nische, die etwas abseits und im Halbdunklen lag. Und um diese   
frühe Uhrzeit würde ihn dort sicher niemand beobachten... Moment! Was dachte er   
da eigentlich gerade? Nicht einmal im Traum würde er dieser völlig abwegigen   
Einladung folgen! Und dann noch dieses abstruse Passwort! Bevor ihm etwas derart   
Lächerliches über die Lippen kam, würde er sich lieber die Zunge abbeissen. Nein!   
No way!! Nie im Leben!!!  
  
Doch der geneigte Leser errät sicher, dass Severus Snape sich momentan in einem   
Zustand befand, in dem es ihm nicht möglich war, dieser eindeutigen Offerte zu   
widerstehen. Ausserdem hatte er noch nie vor einer Herausforderung gekniffen –   
und er gedachte auch nicht, jetzt damit anzufangen.  
Lockhart wollte ihm also etwas zeigen?  
Nur her damit! Er würde es sich ansehen – es würde ihn kalt lassen – und Lockharts   
Selbstüberschätzung würde dadurch den nötigen Dämpfer erhalten!  
Mit diesen guten Vorsätzen betrat Snape also am Sonntag morgen kurz vor 6 Uhr   
den Flur im dritten Stock und baute sich vor dem besagten Spiegel auf.  
Er warf noch einen letzten Blick in alle Richtungen um sicher zu sein, dass er nicht   
beobachtet wurde und flüsterte dann zähneknirschend dem Spiegel das Passwort   
zu.  
Im ersten Moment geschah gar nichts, doch dann trübte sich Snapes eigene   
Reflektion und an ihre Stelle trat das Bild eines Raumes.  
Ein flüchtiger Blick auf die Innendekoration sagte Snape, dass es sich ganz eindeutig   
um Lockharts Schlafzimmer handeln musste – anders liess sich diese   
Geschmacksverirrung einfach nicht erklären. Im Zentrum des Raumes stand ein   
grosses Bett mit seidenen Laken von nachtblauer Farbe und darin lag Lockhart in   
seiner ganzen Herrlichkeit und schlief.  
Snape begriff, dass Lockhart diesen Spiegel auf magische Weise mit einem   
gleichartigen Spiegel in seinem Schlafzimmer verbunden hatte. Snape wusste   
theoretisch über derlei Zauber Bescheid. Er würde Lockhart sehen, aber nicht hören   
können, aber Lockhart konnte weder das Eine, noch das Andere. Snape war auf   
dieser Seite des Spiegels also völlig sicher. Doch Snape fragte sich ernsthaft, wo der   
Clou der ganzen Angelegenheit sein sollte. Er würde sich sicher nicht die Beine in   
den Bauch stehen um Lockharts Schlaf zu bewundern. Leichte Enttäuschung machte   
sich in Snape breit und er wollte schon wieder gehen, da bewegte sich Lockhart   
unter den Laken und schien auf zu wachen.  
Snape erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, während sein Blick völlig auf das   
Schauspiel im Spiegel fixiert war.  
Lockhart gähnte vornehm, dehnte und streckte sich mit lasziven Bewegungen und   
streckte schliesslich ein nacktes, wohlgeformtes Bein unter der Decke hervor.  
Snape schluckte krampfhaft.  
(Fortsetzung folgt...)  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Jaaa, schlagt mich nicht tot – es ist ein Cliffhanger. Aber ich finde, diese alberne   
Geschichte schreit förmlich nach Klischees und deshalb musste es heute mal ein   
Cliffhanger sein! 


	5. das Ende

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir,   
sondern J. K. Rowling.  
  
Okay – ein kleiner Hinweis in eigener Sache...  
Für alle die sich wundern, was ich mit dieser Story eigentlich bezwecke, hier die   
Antwort: Nichts! Und deshalb ist das hier auch schon das letzte Kapitel.  
  
Also seid bitte nicht enttäuscht – dieses Werk ist ausnahmsweise weder sinnvoll,   
noch zweckorientiert, sondern ‚just for fun'. Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir diese Entgleisung   
verzeihen, auch wenn ihr sonst Anderes von mir gewohnt seid *liebguck*  
  
Ansonsten gilt mein ewiger und unverbrüchlicher Dank wie immer:  
  
Nikki *blumendankendaufsammel*, Evil*Twin, Severin, Natascha *beruhigend auf   
schulter klopf*, Shelley , Khair (an Lockhart ist *alles* wohlgeformt *gg*), Sarista   
(sorry, wollte dein Weltbild nicht zerstören – wie sah das denn eigentlich aus? ;-)),   
tentakula (die Drohung bekomme ich soooo oft zu hören – das zieht nicht mehr *gg*)   
und Maxine!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Wie angelt man sich einen Zaubertränkemeister?  
  
Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
... Lockhart gähnte vornehm, dehnte und streckte sich mit lasziven Bewegungen und   
streckte schliesslich ein nacktes, wohlgeformtes Bein unter der Decke hervor.  
Snape schluckte krampfhaft...  
„Guten Morgen, Severus", flötete neben ihm eine wohlbekannte Stimme und Snape   
erstarrte wie in einer Ganzkörperklammer.  
Langsam drehte er sich um und starrte ungläubig auf Lockhart, der in einem   
prachtvollen grüngoldenen Morgenmantel vor ihm stand und ihn nachsichtig   
anlächelte.  
  
„Ich wollte doch zu gern wissen, ob du heute morgen hier bist. Ich hoffe, du verzeihst   
mir meine kleine List", hauchte Lockhart.  
„Aber... was..." Snape schluckte wieder, doch sein Mund blieb trocken. Er wies mit   
einer bebenden Hand auf den Spiegel, dessen Bild sich allerdings seither nicht mehr   
geändert hatte.  
„Ach das?" bemerkte Lockhart leichthin und mit einem überlegenen Lächeln, welches   
Snape das Blut in die Wangen trieb.  
„Tja, ein netter kleiner Zauber – und ungemein nützlich. Kann sehr leicht mit einem   
Überwachungszauber verwechselt werden. In Wirklichkeit wiederholt er nur   
bestimmte Bilder, die vorher hineingezaubert wurden. Aber genug von meinen   
beeindruckenden Kenntnissen", äusserte Lockhart grossartig. „Warum gibst du nicht   
einfach zu, dass du – genau wie jeder Andere – von mir hingerissen bist?"  
  
Das war zuviel für Snape. Die Peinlichkeit der Situation hatte sein Urteilsvermögen   
stark eingeschränkt, seine Libido war durch Lockharts Spiegelbild ziemlich angeheizt   
und Lockharts anmassendes Getue war nur noch der letzte Tropfen, der das Fass   
zum Überlaufen brachte.  
„Na schön, du hast es so gewollt", knurrte Snape gefährlich leise und stürzte sich mit   
einem kehligen Laut auf den völlig überrumpelten Lockhart.  
  
***********************  
  
Eine knappe halbe Stunde später schlich sich Snape wieder zurück in seine Räume.   
Ein leicht träumerisches Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Für einen Sonntag-Morgen-  
Quickie war es wirklich ausserordentlich befriedigend gewesen. Und nach Lockharts   
Gequieke zu schliessen, war er ebenfalls voll auf seine Kosten gekommen. Lediglich   
die Tatsache, dass Snape in seiner Hast zwei Knöpfe von Lockharts Morgenmantel   
abgerissen hatte, hatte hinterher zu einiger Verstimmung geführt. Lockhart war völlig   
ausser sich gewesen und hatte nicht eher geruht, bis Snape ihm bei der Suche nach   
den entschwunden Knöpfen geholfen hatte. Glücklicherweise hatten sich die beiden   
Ausreisser nach einiger Zeit wieder eingefunden und Lockhart hatte Snape – nun   
wieder glückstrahlend – auf die Wange geküsst.  
Bei näherer Betrachtung hätte Snape darauf nun wirklich gern verzichten können.   
Eigentlich empfand er für Lockhart immer noch nichts anderes als Verachtung...   
allerdings... Lockharts Hintern war auch nicht zu verachten...  
  
***********************  
  
Die nächsten Tage entwickelten sich für Snape nach und nach zu seinem   
schlimmsten Alptraum.  
  
Lockhart – dessen Verhalten affektierter denn je war – wich ihm nicht mehr von der   
Seite. Nach dem Abendessen hängte er sich wie eine Klette an Snape, der dann   
nicht umhin konnte, ihn für eine schnelle Nummer in sein Bett zu zerren – alles nur,   
damit er ihn wenigstens für die nächsten paar Stunden los wurde, ansonsten hätte   
Lockhart es glatt fertiggebracht die ganze Nacht wie eine rallige Katze vor Snapes   
Tür zu kampieren. Bei diesem Gedanken schüttelte es Snape jedes Mal mit Grausen.  
  
Schon nach der zweiten Nacht mit dem göttlichen Lockhart zerriss er das sorgsam   
gehütete Gilderoy-Foto und warf es ohne den Hauch eines Bedauerns ins Feuer, wo   
es langsam zu Asche verbrannte.  
Er musste dringend einen Weg finden um diesen blondgelockten Warmduscher   
loszuwerden – ganz egal wie geil sein Hintern war – sonst würde er mit Sicherheit   
noch wahnsinnig werden!  
  
Nicht, dass der Sex mit diesem magischen Volltrottel nicht erste Sahne gewesen   
wäre... es war nur ziemlich irritierend, dass er einfach nie die Klappe halten konnte.   
Wie sollte man sich auf seinen Orgasmus konzentrieren, wenn man ständig auf   
dieses Geplapper hören musste...  
„Jaaaa.... genau so.... jaaaaa – tiefer.... Vorsicht, meine Frisur – und pass auf, dass   
du meine Kleider nicht wieder so zerknitterst.... jaaaa.... ooooh, das ist soooo   
guuuut... autsch, jetzt habe ich mir einen Fingernagel abgebrochen.... jaaaaa – ich   
komme!"  
  
Snape war jedes Mal kurz davor, ihn einfach umzubringen, doch er wusste nicht, was   
er mit der Leiche anstellen sollte und deshalb liess er es sein. Allerdings war er sich   
nicht mehr sicher, wie lange er diese Situation (an der er selbst nicht ganz unschuldig   
war) noch aushalten würde. Da kam ihm endlich ein überraschend gnädiges   
Schicksal zur Hilfe.  
  
Die Bestie aus der Kammer des Schreckens hatte eine Schülerin entführt und die   
Lehrer versammelten sich um zu beraten, was zu tun war. Als Lockhart mit seiner   
üblichen Ahnungslosigkeit das Lehrerzimmer betrat, wusste Snape, dass eine solche   
Gelegenheit nie wieder kommen würde und ergriff sie.  
„Lockhart! Genau der Mann, den wir jetzt brauchen..."  
  
Ungerührt ging Snape im Geist die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten durch. Es waren   
nicht viele. Entweder Lockhart ergriff ganz einfach die Flucht, oder das Monster   
machte kurzen Prozess mit ihm.  
So oder so - er würde ihn endlich los sein.  
Niemand war über den endgültigen Ausgang der Dinge und über Lockharts   
Gedächtnisverlust erleichterter als Snape.  
  
Vielleicht würde ja der neue Lehrer, den Dumbledore nun zwangsläufig für das   
nächste Schuljahr einstellen musste, endlich eine wirkliche Bereicherung sein...  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
ENDE!  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Wer Lust hat, jetzt noch etwas Anspruchsvolleres zu lesen der dürfte bei der   
Fortsetzung von „drei Freunde sollt ihr sein" fündig werden. Oder wenn ihr euch die   
goldene Ehrennadel am Bande verdienen wollt, dann reviewt vielleicht mal meine   
Original-Fiction „Blutbuche" bei fictionpress.net unter storyid=1258914 


End file.
